


Prompt: Teach me how to play?

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted as a ficlet on tumblr- </p><p>He beckons her over and she follows. (She always follows.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Teach me how to play?

**_teach me how to play_ **

She considers divulging her secret as soon as she puts together his plans for the evening. But the timbre of his voice is one of youthful exuberance and the lie tumbles out of her mouth before her brain can catch up. 

He beckons her over and she follows. (She always follows.)

She considers divulging her secret again as he gives her basic instructions– she wants to show him that she knows. But each time his hand makes contact with her hip her nerves scream their approval and she can feel the hair on her neck move with every breath he takes and she thinks if she leans back just an inch or two she may find out that he’s enjoying this as much as she is. 

She tells him to shut up instead. (She never actually wants him to shut up.)

Soon enough the boy yells that he needs to get home before his father realizes he’s out past curfew and bounds away and it’s just the two of them. She eyes a few balls still scattered in front of her and kicks one towards him. 

“Throw me a few more?”

He puffs out his chest. “Fast learner, huh? I’ll go easy on you.” He winks as she retreats to the box. 

She lets her reflexes tell her secret as she confidently sends pitches sailing back towards him. Once she is satisfied, she motions him to her. 

His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open just a bit. “ _Scully._ ”

She shrugs and can’t help but give a sly smile. “I grew up with two older brothers. You think I didn’t make them teach me how to play?”

He shakes his head and she thinks about kissing him. It takes all her self-control to instead push the bat into his chest and walk away. 

Some secrets are still too new to be shared. 


End file.
